On the Run
by scifigirl77
Summary: A young Piper comes to the Halliwel sisters from an alternate reality in which the sisters have always had their powers. She is on the run from Belthazor, better known as Cole Turner.
1. Prolouge

There was nobody outside that night to see Belthazor chasing little twelve year old Piper Halliwell, intending to kill her. It was perfect.

Piper was scared. She couldn't stop and use her power on him, that would just give him the perfect moment to kill her. Too late, she was about to hit a wall. He would surely kill her if slamming into a wall didn't.

She turned to look behind her, see where he was, not caring if she hit the wall because she was going to die anyway. But the thud never came. She had run right through the wall and was now... still in San Francisco. She stopped a few feet away from the wall, confused and in shock, but started running again when she heard Belthazor run through after her.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped again, realizing he wasn't behind her anymore. She poked her head around the building and saw him standing, more confused than she had been. She decided to use her power then and there and froze him. Then she ran off in search of her house.

On the way, she met a police officer named Darryl. She asked him if he knew where Halliwell manor was. He said he was on his way there now and if she needed a ride to hop in the car. She did, trusting this man wasn't a demon.

They reached the manor in about fifteen minutes. It looked the same as ever. Until Piper saw who lived there. Darryl rang the bell and all three sisters, Prue, Phoebe and older Piper, answered. When young Piper realized what had happened, they were already inside and the sisters wanted to know her name. "Uh... Penelope," she said, using her grandmother's- and their's too- name.

"Nice to meet you," said Phoebe. "Are you new to the city?"

"Yes."

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked Prue.

"I guess so."

"You can stay with us. Come on, let's find you a room," said older Piper, holding out her hand. Young Piper took it and they went upstairs. They found a guest room for her to stay in. She decided to rest for a while, after having a tiring trip. Well, at least it was partly true.

In her room, she thought about how she could have been transported to an alternate dimension that was in the future. She came up with nothing. Later, she would tell the sisters everything. For now, she needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belthazor awoke from his frozen state in the middle of the night. He decided to take human form and find a hotel, then search for the witch in the morning. His human form was Cole Turner. He had no idea where he was or how. He also didn't know there was another one of him here in this alternate world.


	2. Help

Young Piper slept through the night, her dreams filled with horrifying images of Belthazor killing her family. In the morning, she went down to the kitchen and found Phoebe and Prue there. Once older Piper came down, she would tell the Charmed Ones about her dilemma. The only thing she didn't tell them yet was the name of the demon chasing her.

Finally, older Piper appeared. Young Piper told them everything. Older Piper was in shock, Phoebe practically ran to the Book of Shadows and Prue tried to calm older Piper.

Phoebe came back carrying the book. "It says here that the only way for her to return is to vanquish the demon that came with her."

"How did the portal come to be there in the first place?" asked young Piper.

"Um, it appeared because your Whitelighter had to save you without endangering themselves or anyone else. This was the only way to do that. Who's your Whitelighter?"

"I don't know who he is. I just see him every now and then and he's usually leaving to either help others or go back to wherever he came from."

"Ok I think we need Leo's help," said older Piper. "Leo!"

Young Piper saw blue circles appear and form a very handsome man. She decided she liked Leo. "What do you need?" he said.

"This girl is a younger version of me from an alternate reality. She was being chased a demon and a portal opened in a wall in front of her, sending her here. The book says that only a Whitelighter can do that," said Piper.

"What? You want me to find out who her Whitelighter is? I can't do that if she's from an alternate reality as you say."

Then the doorbell rang. Prue went to get it. She came back in a minute later saying, "It's for you, Phoebe." She was followed by Cole.

Young Piper saw his face and screamed. She knew that this was the human form of Belthazor, but this was not her Belthazor. This was kind, reformed Cole. Young Piper didn't know that yet. But she had a way to prove what the sisters were telling her about him helping them. Her Belthazor had a scar on his left arm from where her mother cut him in an attempt to make a vanquishing potion. Needless to say, she failed. Young Piper checked his arm in both his human and demon form, but there was no scar. She would just have to trust the sisters.

They filled him in on what was going on. Cole agreed to try to find his other self. Leo decided to join him, afraid of what might happen if two Cole's were together alone.


	3. The Plan

Cole and Leo finally found out where Belthazor was staying. It had taken three hours and now they were exhausted. But they decided to go confront and make him go back to where he came from. But then Piper called Leo. "We have to go back. They need us."

"Fine. Just remember this place." He shimmered and Leo orbed. When both of them were back at the mansion, the Charmed Ones and little Piper were huddled around the Book of Shadows. They looked up and saw the guys.

"Finally," said Prue. She had a horrible migraine and was impatient.

"We need to show you something," said Phoebe.

"Here read there," said both Piper's at once. They looked at each other with a freaked out look on their faces.

Leo and Cole walked up to the Book and read, "the only way to send an alternate demon and witch back to their reality is for the witch to vanquish the demon."

"So are we taking her with us?" asked Leo.

"Either that or get him over here where we can use the Power of Three if needed," said Piper. "You know incase she fails, which I doubt since I know just how you fight."

"Thank you for that compliment. I think we should get him here," said little Piper. "And I know how we can do that. Cole, go to him and let him take your place and he would come here. Then we can fight him."

"That could work," said Cole.

"Leo should go with you and quickly get out of the fight so the rest of the plan will work. If Leo goes with you, he won't think we're trying to get him here," said older Piper, saying what little Piper was thinking.

"Yes. Come on. Let's go," said Cole. He and Leo disappeared again.

They appeared in Belthazor's room. The demon saw them and was surprised to see his human form standing before him. So there was another one of him here. Belthazor saw Leo and sent his power at him, knowing Leo against a wall.

Belthazor turned to Cole. He sent power at Cole at the same moment Cole sent the same power at him. The power balls met each other halfway and destroyed each other. Before Cole could even move out of the way, another power ball flew at him and knocked him out. Belthazor knew where the little witch would be, hiding at home. He took human form and walked out of the hotel, heading to the Halliwell manor.


	4. The Portal Reopened

The sisters were waiting when the door opened. Cole walked in. The sisters and young Piper were cautious. "Where's Leo?" asked older Piper.

"He had to check on one of his other charges." It was obvious that he was lying. Sign one that it was a fake Cole.

"Can I see your arm?" asked young Piper.

"Why?" He sounded scared. Sign two.

"I think you're bleeding." Cole looked down and saw blood. An old would from this little brat's mother. None the less, he held out his arm. Young Piper saw where he was cut.

"How long have you had this cut?" asked Phoebe

"You know I've had it for a long time." He had no idea that this reality's Cole never had that cut. Sign three.

"Thanks. Let's kill him," said Prue.

"But it's me!" he yelled.

"Nope. You're my Cole, not their's. Where's the vanquishing potion?" asked young Piper, starting to circle him.

"Let me do the honors," said older Piper. She threw it and Cole destroyed it instantly. What he didn't know was that young Piper had one behind her back that she threw at his back when she was behind him. He had been so distracted by older Piper he never knew what hit him until it was too late. He was gone and young Piper could finally go home.

A portal opened in front of young Piper. The sisters came around to say goodbye. Older Piper was last.

"Thank you," said young Piper. "I can't wait to be like you."

"Well, you've got some time. Enjoy your childhood." They hugged and young Piper stepped through.

When she got to the other side, her family was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" asked Prue. Piper just smiled before she told them the entire story.

"And the best part is we don't have to worry about Belthazor anymore," she finished. She went upstairs to her room when she was done to rest. But before she could, her Whitelighter appeared to congratulate her. But it was a different Whitelighter. It was Leo.

"Leo?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I guess you met the other me." She nodded. "I'm the one who saved you. I am your Whitelighter now."

"Why?"

"The Elders told me to look after you and your sisters."

Piper smiled. "I guess some things don't change," she said, for she found herself falling for him. But right now, she needed sleep. And she was glad to be home at last.


End file.
